


Confrontation

by sithmarauder (fantasyrose)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silesia, War of the Austrian Succession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyrose/pseuds/sithmarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200-word drabble. "I will never run from you!" Prussia/Austria theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Written to 'Fantine’s Death – Confrontation' from Les Miserables. You may recognize some lines.  
> 2/8

            They circle each other, eyes locked, swords in hand.  A smirk adorns Prussia’s face – does this weak little master really think he can defeat _him_?  He, the great and mighty Prussia?

            “You should have been watching, Austria,” he taunts.  “You became lax and arrogant, and now Silesia is mine.  You’re weak.”

            “You know nothing.” Austria hisses back coldly, his grip tightening.  “I will regain Silesia, and you will fall.  You know nothing of me, _Prussia_.”

            “I know there’s nothing you can do to stop me,” Prussia throws back, his eyes sparking, “and I know that, when I finally crush you, there will be nowhere for you to go.  Wherever you run, wherever you go, I swear to you I will be there.”

            “I will _never_ run from you!”


End file.
